


哨兵Hank跟嚮導仿生人Connor的AU故事 (圖配文)(完)

by yocoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy
Summary: 本文是受 [https://www.plurk.com/sinanq][http://sinanq.lofter.com/] 的繪圖作品啟發的fan fic，哨兵嚮導AU，設定請看圖。https://i.imgur.com/58v5SQS.jpghttp://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_eec19baa充滿遊戲劇情暴露，強烈傾向適合熟悉遊戲裡警探組劇情的讀者閱讀，完全不知遊戲劇情的請跳過本文。哨兵嚮導是個二設很多的AU，作者把一些跟正文比較不相關的設定放在comment，有興趣的可以看看。Hank攻x Connor受，有肉。完結。番外不定時更新中。





	1. 搭擋(上)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [哨兵嚮導AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399072) by https://www.plurk.com/sinanq. 



 

 

「再...再來一杯。」半醉的hank對著酒保jimmy揮舞空杯。

這裡是哨兵專用的酒吧，哨兵因為超人敏銳的五官，幾乎都必須攝取專用的食物酒水衣物用品。

jimmy翻白眼，「夠了hank，你哪弄來的白酒臭死了! 」例如白酒就是指正常人喝的酒。

「切，」hank大著舌頭說:「你們那種...多少? 酒精濃度0.3%的...娘砲，也算酒? 笑死人...哈哈...哈哈哈...」

Hank Anderson中校，在美俄戰爭的最前線**底特律塔服役超過20年，曾與嚮導妻子二人獨力死守據點抵抗俄軍數百名哨兵長達一個月，沒有他就沒有2029底特律戰役的勝利，總統親手繫上軍方最高榮譽勳章的英雄，曾經的傳說中的哨兵，曾經。  
現在只是個抱怨酒沒喝夠、藉酒裝瘋、未老先衰的中年老頭，但整個酒吧幾乎就沒有不曾被他搭救性命的哨兵，幾個比較年輕的菜鳥也久聞他當年的各種英雄事蹟，此刻除了私下議論，並無人出聲。

[叮鈴。]  
在門被推開之前，感官超人的哨兵們就已經嗅到了一個無機物典型的沒有氣味的人形物體。  
無視門口[哨兵專用]的告示，仿生人直接推門進入；多數輕視哨嚮仿生人的哨兵，毫無保留地散發充滿敵意攻擊性的信息素，有一二個的精神動物甚至已經探出頭來，幾乎就要展開攻擊性的精神空間。

仿生人穿著挺拔精美的Cyberlife制服，頭髮一絲不苟，他的目光掃過另外半數面帶嘲笑等著看好戲的哨兵，展開了自己的精神空間**。  
那是----冷冰冰毫無性格毫無氣味，幾何公式最佳化畫出的程式精神空間，幾何形狀般毫無質感、毫無重量，輕薄地毫無防御力也沒有攻擊力，像是遠遠看見路人用螢光棒比劃的形狀；在哨兵眨第二次眼睛之前，仿生人就已經完成了他的掃瞄，踏著行軍般冷硬的步伐走到Hank面前:「我的名字叫Connor，是Cyberlife派來的仿生人。」

Hank皮笑肉不笑地看著他:「那群科學家還真是不死心啊，又來了一個新型號的機器嚮導。」  
「機器婊子，婊子**。咯呵呵呵呵。」角落有哨兵嗤嗤笑著。  
Connor連鼻毛都沒有動一下，仿彿完全沒有聽到:「Anderson中校，剛才新指派了一個狂暴哨兵的案子給你。依據國防部與Cyberlife合作備忘錄，我作為新型安卓嚮導會協助你調查，並將資訊回報給Cyberlife供進一步分析改進。」

「老子不需要你協助。」Hank比出他那個又粗又長的中指。

「Anderson中校，我知道你是有名的不需要嚮導的哨兵；但是目前及可見的未來，嚮導的數目都將持續減少；現行安卓嚮導與活人哨兵互相適應又有嚴重的問題，唯一的方法便是藉助你的特殊案例強化安卓嚮導的功能，否則美國終將輸掉這場戰爭。」

Hank扭頭看了他一眼，本來想說什麼又打住，嘆了口氣:「你剛才說又有哨兵狂暴了?」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **設定是遊戲裡的第3次美俄世界大戰提前開打，2038進行式中，主戰場在北極圈，加拿大被兩強分據。  
> **Connor的精神空間就是玩家R2看見的那樣子。  
> 


	2. 搭檔 (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繼續辦案，含有遊戲劇情暴露。
> 
> **本文劇情主線依遊戲主線進行，本章的人物也是依遊戲裡"搭檔"章節的人物為原型修改，遊戲裡的死者carlos ortiz也會出現，但是配合哨嚮AU人設反轉，他不是個死胖子，是路人臉的普通男性安卓嚮導(屍體)。  
> **遊戲裡躲在閣樓的行凶者並沒有取名，採用演員 Cornelius Smith (Jr.)的名字，本文中是人類哨兵。

Hank開車載Connor前往案發現場。  
姑且先不論他滿身酒氣，車上震耳欲聾的死亡金屬讓Connor忍不住降低了自己的聽覺元件敏感度到常人以下。  
Connor好奇地打量Hank，一般來說哨兵的感官敏銳度是常人的4倍左右，難道Hank不覺得吵嗎？不覺得酒很粗烈嗎？

底特律城長年作為美俄戰爭最前線據點，絕大部分區域都是軍營或軍事區。  
Hank來到塔管理的哨兵宿舍邊緣區停下，這裡的房子較破舊，主要安排給績效不佳久未上前線的哨兵在訓練或待命期居住。他們的安卓嚮導會陪同照顧他們的起居生活，一方面是關心陪伴，一方面是監視行動。  
至於人類嚮導...已經很久沒有見過了。

憲兵部拉起了簡單的封鎖線，這裡是軍區並不會有平民進入。  
Hank從前線退下來以後一直負責處理狂暴哨兵，經驗老到。

「你給我乖乖呆在車上。」他打算看完現場，就把這台塑膠垃圾載回去CyberLife。

「但是我收到塔的命令是跟隨你行動。」

「我才不管你的屁命令。你給我乖乖在這等。」

......  
......  
......  
......

「為什麼你還是跟來了。」Hank扶額: 「不准你碰任何東西，不准礙事，明白嗎？」

「好的。」

「喲，Hank你終於妥協願意收安卓嚮導啦。」

「幹，他就是個負責填表格寫報告的，老子不需要嚮導！」

Connor跟著Hank走進屋內，協助調查的普通人類憲兵Ben上士報告案情: 受害者是HK400#081027-381017中士, 基本型號安卓嚮導。跟他搭檔的哨兵是 Cornelius Smith少尉，狀況並不好，已經2個月沒有執行任務。受害的HK400#081027-381017中士最近3次例行檢查都被發現菸頭燙傷及其他疑似虐待，因為判定不影響任務執行，加上當事人無意申訴，所以並沒有進一步處置。

Connor蹲下來展開精神空間掃瞄被害人，又去走廊掃瞄房屋環境，驗證Ben的報告正確。  
Connor收起精神空間，Hank正挑眉看著他:「如何?」

「被害人被刺28刀，藍血流盡身亡，他的屍身上方用被害人的血寫著[YOU ARE MY ANGEL]，比對筆跡屬於Cornelius Smith少尉。依藍血蒸發的速度推斷約5.5小時之前。重建翻倒的家具及各種體液軌跡顯示:19時左右仿生嚮導正在準備一人份的晚飯，Cornelius Smith少尉拿著球棒腳步歪斜地接近，精液痕跡顯示他與仿生嚮導曾在此擬似性交，之後開始扭打，仿生嚮導逃往客廳，Cornelius Smith少尉提刀追殺，被害人陳屍客廳。」

「慢著現場看起來被害人幾乎沒有抵抗，安卓嚮導雖然只有哨兵一半的體能，還是有能力自保的。」 

「我剛才連線資料庫: 19時23分35秒底特律塔收到以下申請: 受害人HK400#081027-381017中士回報Cornelius Smith少尉精神不穩，申請盡速安排諮商回診。塔回應確認時程時，就已沒有回復。受害人並沒有回報緊急情況，所以塔並沒有進一步處理。」

「操，」Hank臉色發白，  
「你是在告訴我:這台安卓嚮導屁股裡插著球棒、被刀捅得腸子都掉出來了，還在幫他的哨兵請求醫療協助，而不是幫他自己叫救命。操！」 

「Anderson中校，你還好嗎?」Connor歪歪頭。

「老子好得很! 操!!」Hank扶著牆走進廁所，接著就是驚天動地翻江倒腑的嘔吐聲:「老子就是喝多了---嘔噁-----------」

眼眶發紅也是人類攝取酒精引起胃部收縮的嘔吐反應的一部分嗎? Connor繼續歪著頭。  
眼見人類搭檔短時間無法工作，Connor環顧四周，追蹤微量釱的痕跡，發現了通往閣樓的隱藏通道。他搬椅子爬上去，在閣樓的盡頭見到了一個身上還沾滿藍血的男性人類。

Cornelius Smith抱膝瑟縮在角落，他抬頭看了Connor一眼，眼神渙散:「我不是故意的...我不是...故意的...不是...故意的...不是...不是...不是...」

樓下傳來Hank的聲音:「Connor你在上面幹嘛!?」

「他在這，中校。」

Hank大叫:「Chris, Ben! 快滾過來!!」

「快點!」

 

TBC


	3. 訊問

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **本章醫學術語全部來自google/wiki加上我的腦洞，毫無真實性可言純屬哨嚮AU，請看完就忘記。  
> **Google大神說PTSD跟人類大腦裡3個器官的互動很有關係:海馬迴、杏仁核、前額葉。  
> **本文哨嚮AU設定裡:杏仁核管理本能衝動，哨兵的生理特徵之一就是發達的杏仁核；前額葉是長期理性，嚮導在精神空間的安撫的能力會反映在前額葉，哨兵接受精神空間安撫的現實感官就是頭痛會平緩下來，前額部分會好像被輕輕按摩一樣很舒服。

底特律塔，偵訊室。

「你為什麼殺他?」  
「你們之前到底發生了什麼事?」  
「你為什麼去閣樓? 你為什麼不逃走？」

毫無反應。Cornelius Smith少尉雙眼失焦，看著任何一個不是這裡的地方。

「說話啊!操!」Hank拍桌，防爆玻璃和鋼筋磚牆隨著頂尖哨兵的怒氣震動。  
他並沒有展開精神空間，但Connor觀察到在場人類個個挺直了背脊汗毛倒豎。  
Smith少尉也不例外，他的頭更低了，臉色發白輕微顫抖，卻依然沒有開口。

北風無法褪去外衣。

Hank當然知道，  
他並不是在使用偵訊技巧。他的體型、力量、信息素，他要使人害怕不需要技巧，他是真的生氣了，也是真的挫敗了。  
他把臉埋在手裡，  
「你可能是狂暴了，所以你不會死，你會被開除。你知道除役的哨兵會變成怎樣嗎？你沒有地方去的，你只能在[塔底]被闗到發瘋。」  
他長長嘆氣：「你就是個人渣，可是你知道為什麼你的嚮導死也不求救嗎？你懂嗎？！」

Cornelius Smith少尉抖得像是風中的落葉。  
沉默。

「操，我不管了。」Hank一推椅子起身離開。

 

***  
***

 

隔壁觀察室裡，  
Gavin Reed上尉挑釁地說:「這個人渣，我們不如揍他一頓再拿他的血手印在自白書上畫押。」

Connor直接反駁:「我的掃瞄程式判定Cornelius Smith少尉目前處於嚴重的PTSD，哨兵的杏仁核本就異常發達，是PTSD的高發危險族群。而且他腦內分泌十分紊亂，頂葉幾乎沒有活動，我懷疑你現在毆打他，也不會產生你主觀認定的痛覺。」

兩個人類扭頭看著安卓嚮導。

「或許可以試著由我來訊問他?」Connor謹慎地提議。

Gavin輕蔑地大笑。

「反正也不會更糟了。」Hank聳聳肩，比出[請]的手勢。

 

***  
***

Connor打開偵訊室的門就感受到強大的信息素像洪水一樣，迎面衝擊他全身。  
眼前銀光一閃。  
但是信息素的主人已經離開了，所以只是一瞬間。

Connor重新調整自己的時脈週期，走向桌邊拿起證物文件夾掩飾自己的不穩定。但他多慮了，Smith少尉仍然雙眼凝視桌面，完全沒有反應。  
他展開精神空間，掃瞄眼前的人類哨兵：他身上有受害人安卓嚮導HK400的藍血蒸發之後的釱、自己的血、小臂上有數十道疑似割腕的平行刀傷。  
對方應該知道自己在掃瞄他，依然毫無反應。

Connor決定大膽些，他用自己的精神摸了摸對方。幾乎不存在的精神屏障傾毀，露出後面殘破的哨兵精神體：整顆頭都不是完整的、左臂只剩白骨、右肩到胸口一個大洞、右肺葉不見了、心臟在剩餘的肋骨下抽搐。  
Connor突然感覺到一股強烈的...哀傷，身為安卓，他第一次感受到同情心。  
這並不合理，Cornelius Smith少尉精神狀態不佳完全是可預測的，Connor現在才感受到的同情心並不合理。  
但他還是忍不住地覺得...他好可憐，想要為他做些什麼，想抱抱他，安慰他。  
這大概就是所謂的嚮導天性吧?Connor想。

他特意調用偵查分析程序，平衡自己嚮導那部分的人格組成，冷靜了0.8秒，還是決定進行安撫。他摸摸哨兵精神體左肩的碎骨，看著自己的手上發出隱隱的藍光。

哨兵精神體的半個腦袋朝他的方向旋轉起來，現實裡Smith少尉也露出了驚訝的表情，直起身看著Connor。

這是Connor第一次運用自己的嚮導能力，他擺出撲克臉掩飾自己的訝異，端坐在疑犯的對面，沒有表情。

 

倒是Smith少尉開口了:「......第一次見到Carlos的時候，跟你一模...一樣...」  
2036年加害人和被害人開始搭檔。這是HK400#081027-381017中士的第二任哨兵搭擋，是Cornelius Smith少尉的第一個嚮導伙伴。

「你們...都。純白的...甜甜的...沒有味道的...甜甜的...」  
Smith少尉雙眼仍然無法聚焦，他自顧自地說著，向著什麼不存在的物事，  
「他一直對我很好...安撫我...保護我...他是...我的天使...俄國人...俄國的嚮導全是惡毒的巫婆...如果不是他...我早就瘋了...好幾次...他用身體掩護我...否則...我的手腳...早就不見了.........」

「既然你重視他，為何還那樣虐待他?」

「Carlos是...天使...是不會死的...天使...不會死的...永遠的...天國的子民像耶穌一樣...三天後從...死裡復活...復活...」

「受害人是基礎仿生嚮導，型號HK400#081027-381017中士，不是天使。根據紀錄，他不是復活，是返廠維修。」

「...他......是天使.....光環、翅膀......我是被選中的...天使會帶我上升...天國...不用再殺人、不用再碎裂精神。...他是......天使...聖靈的血肉...好餓。在天國我們不是塔的奴隸，我們是主人...是...好餓...我要...聖靈的血肉......天國...天國...」

哨兵狂暴的紀錄確實會看見幻覺，但幻覺各種各樣，因人而異，CyberLife的資料庫尚不足進行進一步分析。「那是釱(Thirium 310)，藍血。由Elijah Kamski 於2022年研發成功，是驅動仿生人的主要成分。」

「因為...你還......不是天使......」

Connor歪歪頭。

「很快...很快......你也會...變成...天使...天國...香甜的...聖靈的血肉。......變成...天使。」

「Cornelius Smith少尉?」對方回復沉默，Connor試著在精神和現實空間再度接觸，但都沒有回應了。

 

「行了，先這樣吧。」偵訊室的門開啟，Hank當先走進來。他看著Connor的表情明顯開朗了些，RK800的社交程序提示:[HANK ANDERSON，友好。]

Chirs走過去解開疑犯的手銬。Cornelius Smith少尉瑟縮著抗拒，不停掙扎。Gavin在一旁催促，Chris的動作更加暴力。

Connor挺身介入:「Cornelius Smith少尉是重要的疑犯，我們需要更進一步的調查。你越逼迫他，他越不願意配合。」

「你個安卓婊子給我閉嘴!Chirs你在搞屁啊!」  
「我正在努力了!」  
「不要碰我!不要碰我!啊!啊--!!嗚啊啊不要--!!!」  
「住手，你如果進一步損害他的精神，只會妨礙調查。」

Gavin惱火，掏出手槍指著Connor:「我警告你服從上級!」

「行了，都住手。」Hank出聲阻止。

「Hank，不要多管閒事。」Gavin仍然端槍直指Connor，非常期待槍枝走火，任何一個機會他就要扣下扳機。

「我說:[夠了]。」Hank不耐地釋放攻擊，銀色的閃光橫切偵訊室，只有一瞬間。

Connor甚至還來不及分辨是Hank的攻擊性精神空間抑或只是現實的閃光，但他感到一股強烈的衝動去摸摸自己後腦勺，彷彿剛才它真的被刀切開了。這是他第一次見識頂尖哨兵的精神攻擊，他轉頭:Hank仍然是那副懶散靠在牆上的姿勢，沒有變化、Chirs臉色發白呆若木雞、 Smith少尉雙手抱頭抖得有如風中的落葉，而攻擊目標的Gavin一手抱著頭，槍掉到了地上，太陽穴瘋狂抽搐，看得出他花了極大精神力才抑制自己不要發抖。

「這次不會這麼好過了！你就等著風紀懲戒吧！」Gavin扔下一句狠話，狼狽地離開。走之前顫抖的雙手無法感應，還是Connor好心幫他開的門。

Chirs這次順利地帶走了Cornelius Smith少尉。

Hank還是靠著牆，似乎在沉思。

Connor歪頭看著他，充滿好奇。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抄襲原作遊戲劇情也可以這麼拖拉我也是沒脾氣了......


	4. 等待Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **軍人的天職是服從上級命令，除了直屬長官也要服從長官的長官；但有一個例外: 確定關係後嚮導基本只聽配對哨兵的命令，所以[只聽某人的命令]某種程度上暗示雙方是配對哨嚮。  
> **塔跟軍方會利用安卓嚮導，紀錄下配對哨兵的一言一行監視他們。許多哨兵因此反對使用安卓嚮導，但別無其他辦法解決嚮導減少的問題。表面上CyberLife依據一套共同擬定的守則來儲存和分析這些資料，桌面下......

Amanda Stern上校，底特律塔唯一的人類嚮導，當然的主任嚮導。

作為異常人類的管理機構，塔是由主任哨兵及主任嚮導聯合統治的組織。在嚮導人數銳減之前，塔的下轄任何部門都由雙主任共同決定；但現在哨兵已全面接管，Amanda Stern上校只能就大方向與主任哨兵Jeffrey Fowler上校討論，她的權限已縮小到協同CyberLife管理安卓嚮導、擔任新專案的協同主持人，例如新機型RK800。

「你的工作很有效率，但這不是我們的目標，訊問狂暴哨兵對我們的目標毫無幫助。」她寒著一張馬臉說:「不要忘記你的目標。」

「我明白，開發我的目的是:了解Hank Anderson中校長期僅依靠白藥丸也能發揮強大戰力的原因，並且儘快找出安卓嚮導與人類哨兵身體結合的方法。」

「雖然俄軍哨兵戰力不及我軍，但嚮導人數遠遠勝過且精神攻擊手法陰毒有效。」她舉起手中的玫瑰:冶艷的花朵、雌雄同株的生殖器官，仿彿在強調什麼:「儘速與Hank Anderson中校身體結合，沒有時間了。」  
  


***  
***  


站在Hank Anderson中校的座位前，Connor看著Hank以往人高馬大、意氣風發的英挺照片，模擬了一下以他仿生人的體能，壓住頂尖哨兵Hank，脫褲子強行性交的成功機率，默默把這從[達成任務的方法]列表中刪去。  
何況，眾多安卓嚮導無法與哨兵結合的原因絕對不是缺乏體液交換，是因為安卓嚮導無法穩定融合哨兵的信息素，他們無法改變自己的信息素，那都是CyberLife統一研發的嚮導素。最新機型RK800不同於其他安卓嚮導，因為軍方的請求，是由仿生人之父Elijah Kamski 親自研發。Connor身上確實搭載了全新機制，但缺乏應對哨兵的經驗，Connor自己也沒有把握他的特殊組件能否對Hank有效。

Connor乖巧坐著等了一會兒，決定去熟悉一下環境 。經過茶水間，碰上了Gavin。  
「喲塑料婊子又回來了。仔細看看還沒見過你這樣的，你是什麼型號?」  
  
Connor極力抬高自己比對方高不了5釐米的鼻尖，擺出一付用鼻孔看人的姿態，吸氣挺胸秀出自己制服右前襟[RK800]幾個刺繡大字。  
  
一時間有些尷尬。  
  
Gavin拉不下臉:「哼蠢材，你們塑料垃圾還能做什麼。去給老子端杯咖啡來。」  
  
「我只聽Hank Anderson中校的命令。」Connor一臉自豪。  
  
「不要做夢了，Hank才不需要嚮導、不需要你們這些機器婊子。婊子就是婊子，你就這麼渴望Hank操爛你的小屁眼嗎?」  
  
「Gavin Reed上尉，安卓嚮導與人類哨兵之間性行為十分頻繁沒有錯。但依據統計:只有18%是人類陰莖插入嚮導肛門、25%是人類陰莖插入嚮導陰道，另有16%是安卓嚮導的陰莖插入人類哨兵，安卓嚮導的長處也在於此:優越的多樣性與適應性。Reed上尉，資料顯示你與你的安卓嚮導的配合穩定性正在下降，建議你應該與自己的嚮導使用更多樣化的性行為強化連結。」Connor挑眉。  
  
「幹你娘!」Gavin剛擺出架勢要動手，旁邊圍觀的哨兵攔住了他。  
  
「Gavin你每次欺負新來的塑料都是這招，能不能換點新鮮的。」  
「欸要揍等會兒揍，我要聽八卦。你，RK800，」另一個圍觀的叫住Connor:「18%+25%+16%不到百分之百啊，剩下的呢?」  
  
「其餘的44%包括口交及舔肛共29%、剩的15%包含各種客製化仿動物觸手或洩殖腔的非人類性器官，CyberLfie曾接受過的訂單包含馬、蛇、美人魚、機械觸手等，人類真是充滿想像力呢。」Connor誠懇地說。  
  
其他人大笑起來，有些人交換著不堪的黃色笑話、有些打破砂鍋問到底，  
「欸這是怎麼統計的?算射精次數?還是整套算一次?」「這個不會列入哨兵評估報告吧?」「蛇的一套性器官多少錢?」  
提問各式各樣，Connor一一老實回答。  
Gavin扔下滿口的髒話離去。  


  
***  
***  


哨兵們對性學統計報告太熱情了，Connor再度回到辦公區域時，Hank剛從Jeffrey Fowler上校的辦公室出來，一臉氣憤。

Connor試了幾個社交程序推薦的選項，Hank理都不理。  
Connor在Hank旁邊位置坐定，看著Hank的側臉，充滿好奇。  
「你跟Fowler上校認識很久了嗎?」  
「你都這時候上班嗎?」  
「你喜歡狗嗎?我也喜歡狗。」  
「你喜歡籃球嗎?就是昨晚被我打斷的那場嗎，喔......」  
「你喜歡金屬樂嗎?我也想試著聽看看。」  
「你不喜歡安卓嚮導嗎?嗯，也是...」  


Hank打量仿生人的小狗眼，挑眉，心想:這貨不是最新型號嗎?聊個天怎麼這麼傻里傻氣呢?

Connor迅速瀏覽桌上的資料庫終端，  
「哨兵狂暴案件近期內全美共有243件，其中與Cornelius Smith少尉類似的案件或是提到天使相關的案件迅速增加，雖然被歸類為狂暴，但攻擊性相較其他典型大幅降低，並沒有大量釋放精神攻擊牽連市民的情況，受害人幾乎都是熟識的哨兵或嚮導。雖然受害人數少，但對軍方戰力的損害尤有過之。」

「TM的這些軟蛋，這根本就不叫狂暴，這就TM的是神精病發作。」 Hank關閉終端別過頭，沒有心情再假裝認真工作。

「Anderson中校，」Connor不肯放過他，起身走到隔壁辦公桌:「我知道你反對使用安卓嚮導，但現在是戰時，戰爭需要哨兵。」

「打仗需要的是勇敢的戰士，不是殺人兵器！沒有嚮導就用機器代替，索性把哨兵也廢了你們機器去殺人啊!不會PTSD、不會同情、不會痛苦、不會害怕，多麼完美的兵器!」Hank冷冷瞪著眼前的安卓。

後腦勺滲出一股熟悉的涼意，Connor頂著威壓接近Hank:「Anderson中校，我知道因為妻子與兒子的事故，你有些個人因素的問題---」

「你自以為很了解我？你屁也不是!!!我不需要你的建議！」砰！Hank輕易把Connor整個人舉起壓在牆上，  
「老子忍你們這些塑膠玩具已經很久了，要是老子作主早就把你們這些假情假愛的玩具全燒了!!不要惹我！」  


「Anderson中校!!!!!」羈押室的看守忽然大叫，一臉慌張地奔近:「快來，Smith少尉他!!!!!」

Hank拋下Connor大步走向羈押室。

Connor不自覺呼出一口長氣，LED兀自閃著紅燈。剛才貼得好近，他還可以嗅到Hank說話吐在他臉上的氣息、Hank的手臂壓在他胸口的溫度，Connor整理領帶，掩飾他同時急升的壓力及興奮指數。

等Connor趕到羈押室，已經太晚了，只看到玻璃上流滿鮮血、腦脊髓液和少量腦部軟組織，Cornelius Smith少尉前額缺損，倒地死不瞑目。  
Connor不需要重建現場也明白Cornelius Smith少尉是撞牆自殺，玻璃牆外倒著被他凌虐至死的安卓嚮導HK400#081027-381017 Carlos中士。

「操，重啟這麼快!?Carlos為什麼會在這裡!??」Hank正在開門進入羈押室。

Chris結結巴巴地回答:「毀壞的安卓嚮導都是先送去塔裡的首席嚮導直屬小組分析，一般都要半個多月的...…他就這麼來了，你知道配對哨嚮即使在獄中也有探視權......」

Connor啟動網路接入角落的監視攝影機： _[4分32秒前HK400#081027-381017中士走近，他試圖開門，失敗。]_

_[Cornelius Smith少尉終於注意到自己的嚮導，他一瘸一拐呆若木雞地走近，兩人隔著玻璃試圖碰觸對方。塔使用的是防彈防火防精神的強化玻璃，理應兩人無法精神溝通，但他們還是維持嚮導安撫哨兵時常用的額頭相貼姿勢，維持了僅僅30秒。]_

_[Cornelius Smith少尉開始用額頭撞擊玻璃，鮮血奔流而出，他無神的雙眼始終看著自己的嚮導，HK400#081027-381017也看著他，用手指描繪自己的哨兵流出來的血、腦漿、描繪著他破裂的形狀、他的死亡。然後安卓嚮導跪倒在地，閉上了雙眼。]_

Connor眨眨眼回到現實，蹲下檢視HK400#081027-381017: 這不是正常的HK400機體，原本下半身全毀的他，被隨便安裝勉強相容的下半身之後就到這裡來了。他完全靜止，只有LED閃爍著正常的藍燈。Connor推他也沒有反應，Connor試著連接: 他的防火牆、精神防壁都完全消失，內裡什麼也沒有，記憶一片空白。

Hank為Cornelius Smith少尉急救失敗，他滿手的血，低頭看著Connor:「如何?」

「內存被洗乾淨了，只剩下一句話：  
  
天使迎接你前往天堂。」

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **遊戲裡Gavin問Connor型號的時候，真的面前就是Connor的制服，Gavin那麼大眼睛的嘛......  
> 


	5. 巢穴

Hank的車上又是震耳欲聾的死亡金屬樂，Connor例行地降低了自己的聽覺元件敏感度到常人以下。  
Connor好奇地打量Hank，一般來說哨兵的感官敏銳度是常人的4倍左右，Hank真的不覺得吵嗎？

他們接到底特律市警局的調查委託，所以改穿私服離開軍區，來到了一個貨櫃改裝的三明治攤前。

Connor看著Hank非法穿越馬路、非法參與賭注、購買非法攤商的食物，還有那個足以謀殺心血管患者3次的[底特律最好吃的漢堡]，  
忍不住連入底特律市警局網路，查詢最近的監視鏡頭及巡邏警察:都在3km以外，還好，沒事。  
底特律警局並無權限、也不可能來調閱身在軍方和塔的管轄下的Connor的記憶，但為求保險，他還是把這段記憶往下沉，藏進一堆交通路景和漢堡影像之間。  
然後對著Hank微笑。

Hank正要問他:黃圈了一下子，有事?見對方回神也就換了話題:「那個天使...有什麼資料嗎?」。

「哨兵狂暴案件近期內全美共有243件，其中與Cornelius Smith少尉類似的案件或是提到天使相關的案件迅速增加。但天使這個圖像過度普遍，目前還需要進一步比對地域及背景資訊。CyberLife對於哨兵嚮導的知識還很不足，我可以問你關於狂暴哨兵的事嗎?」

Hank滿口漢堡噴著肉沫，點了點頭。

「哨兵是否狂暴非常難以預測，有些精神壓力值早已破表，仍能執行任務；有些僅是黃色警告，卻充滿攻擊性地狂暴了。你是全美處理最多狂暴哨兵的專家之一，哨兵狂暴的主要因素到底是什麼呢?」

「哨兵的強大是因為肉體強大、情緒也強大，情緒與肉體的交互影響就是哨兵的弱點、嚮導的重點，但情緒總是把一切搞得一團亂...」Hank吸口可樂:「換我問你:CyberLife為什麼給你這張傻臉跟奇怪的聲音?」

「我是為了研究和哨兵肉體和精神兩方面結合的方法而開發的原型機，你是最先被列為研究目標的頂尖哨兵之一，據開發者的分析，我的外表和聲音可以有效提高與你成功結合的機率。」

「噗----!!!!」Hank非常不給面子，把可樂噴了滿桌，一臉嫌棄地看著仿生嚮導。

Connor剛想抗議，LED燈閃閃黃，「底特律警局剛才發來委託的詳細地址。」Connor歪頭看著Hank，靈動俏皮地眨眨眼:「我在車上等你。」

Connor轉身就走，所以沒有看到:Hank震驚地張大了嘴，漢堡掉在了桌上。

因為那個俏皮的表情很像Hank過去一個很重要的人，很像，太像了。

  
***  
***  


 

Hank一路開車都心神不寧，想著Connor剛才的那個表情，直到抵達底特律警局通知的地址才勉強穩定心神。

Connor關心地看著他:「你要繼續站在電梯裡嗎?」

Hank假裝不耐煩地揮手，跟著Connor走向被通報的住戶。

他們站在門前，Connor敲門，就聽見門內傳來撞擊、跑步聲。  
「站到我後面去!」Hank挺身而出，拔槍舉在胸前，一腳踹開住戶大門。

Connor隨後走入，看見Hank正大幅度揮手踢腳跟滿屋鴿子搏鬥，「臭死了...」Hank皺起鼻子，挺有喜感的。  
Connor低頭假裝研究鴿子掩飾自己的嘴角，卻發現異常:「Hank，這不是真正的鴿子，全是安卓...而且，是俄國的間諜機型......」

「什麼??!!」

Connor正想解釋，天花板忽然破裂跳下來一個人影，速度好快，轉眼就消失在走廊。

「愣著幹嘛追啊！」Hank一馬當先衝了出去。

 

 

紀錄上的WB200 #874 004 961跑得完全不像個農用生產安卓，Rupert逃竄的速度甚至勝過了頂尖哨兵的Hank。Connor自已是改進過的新型嚮導，但也只能勉強看到Hank的背影，完全不見Rupert。

起初Connor還勉強跟隨Hank一頭耀眼的銀髮，但外面玻璃大廈反射夕陽十分刺眼，堪堪要追丟的時候，Connor右前額的頭部感到一股熟悉的銳痛，與之前在塔的偵訊室經歷過的相同但很輕微。[Hank?]Connor想著，往被提示的方向前進。專心趕路讓Connor的速度提升許多，他接近到Hank的100米內，Rupert也出現在視線範圍。

Urban Farms of Detroit佔據了一大片房頂連成金黃的麥田。

Rupert前進步伐不甚流暢，乍看甚至有些瘸，速度最快，但完全是靠機體扭力、瞬間輸出，一下下落地、不穩、撞擊、彷彿可以聽見機體受損。

Hank速度不及，但是姿態優美協調如行雲流水，像北美銀狼帶領家族在秋季的大平原圍獵，爆發力不強但耐力驚人，可以高速維持很長的時間，緊追獵物直到對方筋疲力竭。

[應該採用合作圍獵的戰術。]Corror想，  
他的精神掃瞄範圍不大，利用底特律市營建部的資料庫互補，他可以規劃出幾條追逐路線及合適的包抄地點。  
但他並沒有與Hank交換過體液，連最基本的連結**也沒有。  
Connor計算Hank目光可見的角度，跳上高處，同時展開精神空間，學習Hank剛才提示他的方式，試圖呼喚同伴。

Hank注意到他，朝他的方向接近了些，帶著有些疑問的表情主動降下防壁**，接觸了他的精神空間。

這是Connor第一次接觸到他的哨兵的精神空間，儘管時間依然很短，只有一股模糊的溫暖、毛絨絨**的感覺，但他仍難以抑止自己的情緒，好想…好想再摸久一些。他把這個感覺儲存在優先記憶區，放慢腳下速度、把頭腦運算能量留給擴大的精神空間，仔細地追蹤兩個高速奔跑的安卓哨兵和人類哨兵，把預建的路徑傳達給搭擋。

Connor和Hank遠遠地對望，同時點頭，Connor把自己的運作時脈同步到Hank的心跳頻率。

**[[圍獵開始]]**

Hank冷笑一聲，「你逃不了的。」  
提速從東邊逼近敵人，大範圍釋放精神攻擊，銀光閃過，天邊的紅雲缺了一角。

Rupert大驚，中計、轉彎、變換方向，朝著Connor設計好的地方。

那是一片連綿的溫室區，障礙較多遠離平民，玻璃屋頂也不利Rupert跳起、再跌落、反彈的前進步伐。  
他很快就踩破了玻璃跌進溫室裡，Hank跟著追入，雙方短兵相接，爆炸聲不絕於耳。  
外部看來爆炸濺射的玻璃碎片反射夕陽，折射出雲朵般的彩虹，層層疊疊擴散在底特律的藍天下，十分美麗。

但Connor完全沒有欣賞的餘裕，他全部的運算能量都追緊了同伴和敵人，既沒有溫室內部構造的資料，又無法感知同伴的狀態，他十分不安，LED圈紅得如同血滴，警告一直飄在主運算器的最上層[ALERT:OVER HEAT][ALERT: OVER LOADING][ALERT:THIRIUM PUMPING POWER DOWN][ALERT: BODY TEMPERATURE CONTROL DOWN]。  
爆炸聲逐漸接近，Connor單膝跪定，雙臂挺直與胸齊高，十指握穩了隨身手槍。  
他告訴自己:相信自己的搭擋、相信自己的哨兵、相信Hank。

轟！  
最後一聲爆炸突破了最後一面玻璃隔牆，Rupert跌出溫室，轉身、逃跑，朝著西方、刺目、強光讓他一瞬間閉上了眼，  
所以他沒有看見，那是Connor的方向。

碰！  
背頂著巨大夕陽的Connor開槍，子彈漂亮地一槍爆頭，藍血從Rupert死不瞑目的雙眼間噴射出一朵妖冶的花。

Rupert的屍身從樓頂墜落，剛好掉在沿線的底特律城市電車頂部。Connor收槍跟著跳了下去，他半跪在沿著軌道大轉彎的電車頂，抬頭看見Hank站在大樓邊緣，滿手的藍血和紅血，他好像受傷了，但卻微笑著，也在看著他。

那瞬間所有飄在主運算器最上層的紅色ALERT都不見了，LED回復藍色，Connor沒有控制自己的面部表情，但也忍不住微笑了，也看著自己的哨兵。

 

電車逐漸遠離Hank，  
Connor站起身，卻看見Rupert的屍體以一種詭異的姿勢抽搐著。

WB200原本是中等體型，比RK800還要矮一點，現在Rupert的屍體一邊抽搐著一邊手腳抽長、胸肌背肌增殖增厚，肩胛骨處衣物突起，隨即被尖銳物刺破，長出一對乳白色的仿生翅膀來。

Connor腦中警鈴大響，他盡力把精神空間朝Hank的方向擴大，在腦內大叫想要警告Hank，但他與Hank沒有交換過體液，沒有基本的連結，他實在不確定能否傳達給Hank。  
他跑向Rupert變型中的屍體，試圖壓制，但還來不及掏槍，WB200、不、曾經是WB200的半鳥大型仿生人就已經起身振翅，頂著眉心兀自流著藍血的孔洞，撲向Connor。

「Hank!!!!」  
Connor只來得及大叫一聲，就與Rupert扭打起來。  
纏鬥中Connor被Rupert擒住，Rupert振翅飛起，Connor掙扎得厲害，但Rupert已經離地頗高，Connor反而還不能鬆手。

Connor絕望地在腦內和聲帶同時大叫:[「Hank!!!!Hank，救我！！」]

**[[左邊!]]**

Connor直覺地左手抓緊、其他地方儘量遠離Rupert，那瞬間右前方又是銀光一閃，長槍從Hank的方向直射過來，不偏不倚刺穿了Rupert的脊椎，巨大的衝力把兩個仿生人一起撞飛，直擊插在鄰近建物的牆上。  
那牆上正好懸掛著滿底特律市都是的CyberLife仿生人廣告海報，Hank的槍、不、Connor定睛一看，發現那只是Urban Farms of Detroit的草叉，半截沒入中央女仿生人的右眼，Rupert整個人對折掛在草叉上，藍血從海報女仿生人的右眼中溢出，流滿了她的臉頰。

Connor單手抓著草叉，懸在半空中。  
Rupert居然還沒有死透，他背對著Connor，頸部忽然180度骨折，臉部也轉過來正對著Connor，頂著眉心對穿的彈孔，用損壞的發聲器斷斷續續地吐出最後的話語:「天堂...前來...迎接你......天國...香甜的...聖靈的血肉來吧......變成...天使...吧加...入我...們......」

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **有興趣的可以仔細看一下遊戲裡巢穴這章的追逐戰，太陽原本真的在右手邊後來跑到左手邊。所以Connor追Rupert真的是繞個圈折返在追的  
> **本文精神空間的設定綜合攻殼跟inception二者，所以會有些[攻性防壁]、[進入誰的精神空間]的描述  
> 


	6. 俄羅斯輪盤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章開車!上肉(只有肉渣)!!!!終於~~~~(痛哭流涕)

一台無人出租車停在115 Michigan Drive。

Connor從車上下來，提著兩大袋生活雜物食材。  
他放下購物袋，掏出鑰匙，但Hank家大門鎖附帶指紋辨識，他無法開門。只好伸手按門鈴，長長短短長長長嗚叫了好久，毫無回應。  
Connor繞到屋側，看見Hank倒在廚房地板上。

「Hank!Hank!」Connor又叫了幾聲，沒有回應，他一個肘擊打碎玻璃，靈活地躍起鑽入。  
「Connor你搞什麼鬼??!!!」Hank驚醒，拖著一手石膏一手三角板的傷往後縮。

Connor屁股著地正要起身，卻被什麼不可見的物質壓住，很熟悉的像他之前接觸Hank的精神空間的那種溫暖的毛絨絨的...這次還加上濕濕的感覺。  
濕濕的!?Connor掙扎扭動。

Hank哈哈笑了起來:「好了好了不要捉弄他了。」

Connor身上的重量消失了，「捉弄誰?」

「沒什麼，」Hank聳聳肩:「怎麼不走大門?」

Connor以肩撐住Hank，小心避開受傷的兩隻手，把高壯的中年人扶起在椅子上坐好:「門把有指紋辨識，我不能開啟。」

「Fowler怎麼說?」

Hank在上次追捕俄諜仿生哨兵時雙臂受傷。  
今天Connor出門主要是替Hank去塔辦請假手續。軍方一直知道有這個俄軍間諜聯絡人的存在，但直到現在才確實落網，Hank跟Connor大功一件。

雖然對外宣傳的好處都落到了市警局的頭上，但Fowler還是在Hank的驗傷單上: [過度使用攻性防壁杏仁體發炎、左臂尺骨粉碎性骨折、右臂喙突肩峰韌帶拉傷、右臂二頭肌發炎、右腰方肌扭傷。]大方地批了一個月帶薪公傷假。  
主任哨兵慰勞地拍拍安卓嚮導的肩:「好好照顧他。」又露出曖昧的笑容:「老傢伙腰已經閃到了不要太激烈。」

 

「公傷假一個月。」Connor簡單回答，蹲下收拾碎玻璃、撿起左輪手槍、收好Hank妻兒的照片、提來超市買的食材、掃地抹桌洗鍋切菜洗菜煮麵，還不忘給Hank吸管水杯(算好高度距離不用低頭張嘴就喝)，捧著人類長滿鬍鬚的臉頰，把自己的額頭貼上去:「頭還會痛嗎?」

「不是，」Hank已經很久沒跟人這麼親近了，他有些抗拒，但他現在連替自己的鼻子抓癢都做不到。他嘆口氣:「你們安卓嚮導都這麼見鬼的伺候國王一樣伺候哨兵的嗎?」

安卓嚮導照顧哨兵起居健康的能力大幅提高哨兵滿意度、大幅降低軍方支出，這是安卓嚮導普及的重要原因之一。Connor不太理解Hank的不滿:「98.8%的安卓嚮導會服侍哨兵搭擋、處理家務，依哨兵的偏好工作項目不同，但幾乎都是這樣的。你偏好自行處理嗎?可是你受傷了呀?」

「不是，我受傷沒辦法。我是說其他哨兵--」Hank還想陳述意見，Connor貼心地幫他撫去鼻樑的髮絲，溫柔地攏好前額碎髮。Hank登時語塞。

「其他哨兵?」Connor端出晚餐，乾式熟成牛肋排5分熟、凱薩沙拉、蒸紅蘿蔔塊，全是Hank愛吃的。

Hank肚子咕嚕咕嚕大叫，他長長嘆氣，認命張嘴乖乖讓Connor一口口餵食。

飯後Hank的脾酒肚更加隆起，Connor滿意地摸了摸。

Hank只想捂臉，可惜他現在連這都做不到。  
他被Connor扶進浴室，Connor剪開他的衣物，扶他在浴缸上坐好，還貼心地調高了自己的體溫，一手持蓮蓬頭替Hank洗澡一邊按摩，Hank舒服得眼睛都快要閉起來了。

直到Connor摸到他的老二:「欸喂喂喂---!!!」

Connor停手，疑惑地等著他的進一步指令。

「一定要洗嗎?」Hank悲憤。

「副隊長你已經3天沒有換內褲、2天沒有洗澡，你的右手傷勢較輕，但預計也需要至少2週才能恢復正常活動。」

意思是逃得了今晚逃不了明天......Hank自暴自棄地閉上眼睛，讓仿生人幫他褪下包皮，仔細地清洗冠狀溝、睪丸多餘皮膚的皺折、大腿根部、股溝，甚至連腳趾縫都被Connor拿在手裡仔細地搓出汙垢再沖淨。  
然後像3歲小孩一樣光屁股對凖馬桶，被別人捧著雞雞撒尿。

尤其是那個仿生人還穿著CyberLife制服，筆挺光潔沒有沾上一滴水痕。

「要笑就笑吧!」Hank逃避現實一直死死緊閉雙眼。

仿生人只是歪頭看著人類，不甚理解。

Connor幫Hank簡單穿上睡袍，扶他在床上躺好，用枕頭調整出適合脊柱跟腰的角度:「晚安，副隊長。」

「慢著你去哪?」  
「仿生人只需要一處安靜的空間靠牆休眠。」  
「其他哨兵跟嚮導呢?」  
「87.6%的安卓嚮導跟配對哨兵使用同一間臥房。」  
「那不結了，過來躺好陪我說說話。不是這樣這叫屍體入殮，去去去換件睡衣，左邊下面抽屜，對對你挑一件。」

Hank滿意地看著Connor穿上[I LOVE DETROIT]的超大號T恤，光著下半身坐到他旁邊。

「我以為...」LED閃著黯淡的土黃色，Connor低聲說:「副隊長不打算收我做你的嚮導。」

「咳，」Hank掩飾自己的心虛，「前天你做得很好啊。如果沒有你，我是追不到那個鳥人的。」

LED立刻回復藍色，Connor眉稍上揚:「我幫上忙了嗎?!」

「那當然，」如果手可以動，Hank想捏捏他的臉蛋，「你做得非常好。」

「所以我...」Connor緊張起來，LED間歇閃爍紅黃二色:「可以當你的嚮導嗎?」

「當然可以，塔的紀錄我們已經是配對哨嚮了不是嗎?」

「還需要一個步驟。」Connor低頭脫下Hank的褲子。

「又幹嘛?!」

「如果是人類嚮導，會和人類哨兵嘗試身體結合；安卓嚮導雖然還沒有成功身體或精神結合的案例，但也須要和人類哨兵交換體液，建立基本連結，在機體註冊配對哨兵的DNA。」

「所以?」

「一般而言，註冊DNA是藉著替哨兵口交吸收精液完成的。」

「幹!我就知道。」

仿生人不解地歪歪頭。

「你們就不能正常一點嗎?就不能戳滴血註冊DNA嗎?口交不是應該互相了解兩情相悅再進一步才...這TM都是什麼鬼!!!」

Hank一激動，「嗚啊!!」牽動過度發動力量的腦門相關臟器劇烈疼痛。

Connor趕緊抱住哨兵，貼住他的額頭，盡力張開精神空間，釋放嚮導素。症狀稍微緩解，但是，「我必須要建立基本的連結才能進一步地安撫你，精液是比血液唾液更強烈更濃郁的體味來源。」

Hank耐著痛苦喘息，過了一會兒，嘆了口氣:「來吧。」

Connor低下頭，褪下包皮再親吻龜頭，明明是和浴室裡相同的行為，此刻卻充滿了色情的意味。  
手裡的陰莖開始充血，Connor沒有浪費時間，直接含入，龜頭越過了咽喉，進入食道。  
Connor第一次進行口交，口腔及食道的組件回報壓力值上升，仍在容許範圍內。他依照社交模組的建議，吞嚥二次擠壓陰莖、輕微出氣刺激馬眼、用食道貼緊龜頭，然後運動頭部在人類的陽具上抽插自己的內部器官，依輕快的節奏反覆循環。

「喔...我的天啊......」以Hank的體積，以往的伴侶或妓女都只是用嘴含住前端，用手握住莖身，這也是他第一次被深喉。  
第一次嚐到靈活的舌頭舔著柱底、柱身被吸緊、頂端被包裹的滋味，尤其是馬眼被微風吹拂時那下......  
「幹...天啊...」Hank終於明白其他哨兵口中[操過機器婊子就回不去了]是什麼意思，如果他的手能動，現在早就揪住仿生人的頭髮一頓猛操。但他的手被Connor穩固地綁縛在枕頭上，他不由得開始一下下挺腰。

想起Fowler隊長的吩咐，Connor按住Hank，主動加大低頭抬頭的力度和頻率，盡力取悅自己的哨兵。

「幹!幹!...天啊...天啊...」仿生人不需換氣，可以連續不停地深喉，「我...Connor...我!啊!!!!」直到Hank射精。

Connor像色情演員一樣專業地吸乾最後一滴殘餘的精液，取紙巾擦拭妥當，才抬起頭，雙唇紅腫濕亮、桃紅色的LED、臉頰藍藍的，有點害羞。

好可愛。  
Hank示意，Connor就騎到他身上摟住他、捧著他的臉頰，再次貼住前額。  
這次果然好多了，Hank感到嚮導素溫柔甜美的香氣，包圍住他、充滿了他，身體內外都被愛撫著，很快他就放鬆下來。

掃瞄裡，Hank的前額葉、杏仁核也逐步穩定，發炎紅腫慢慢消退。  
Connor很開心，他想讓他的哨兵更舒服，一手摟著Hank的頸子，一邊用光裸的下半身磨蹭Hank的股間。

手不能動，Hank咬了他一口:「小混球，安卓也有結合熱嗎?」

Connor搖頭:「安卓嚮導的結合熱是可選功能，可自由開關。我目前是關閉的。」

「那你是?想繼續做?」

還是搖頭:「我被指示應盡快與你身體結合，而且加強與嚮導的連結有益你傷勢復原。」

「傻孩子，」Hank真想打他光滑圓潤的屁股，可惜只能再次咬他的臉頰:「你覺得你現在騎我的老二就能肉體結合了嗎?」

Connor評估目前雙方信息素的濃度及他對Hank的了解程度，搖頭。「可是安卓嚮導遲遲無法與人類哨兵結合，對我國戰力非常不利。」

「我們還有一個月假期呢，急什麼?又不是明天美國會因為這樣就輸給俄國佬?」Hank深深嘆氣:「你知道為什麼現在美軍戰況不利?為什麼哨兵怕死了俄國嚮導?」

Connor繼續搖頭。

「都是被你們寵出來的。你們太方便了，我餓了你就煮飯、我想操你就張嘴，把哨兵當國王一樣伺候著。還打個屁的仗，全TM俄國佬隨便戳兩下就倒了，全TM是一幫子軟蛋廢物！！」

Connor第一次聽到這種言論，很是訝異。

「哨兵是戰士，我們的生物強化本能是為了保護自己的嚮導保護家人；現在呢?跟打遊戲一樣，哨兵殺敵只是為了積分，積分越高就可以換更先進更耐操更爽的嚮導，還保個屁的家!!衛個屁的國！操！！」

「是...這樣嗎...??是因為我們...」

「算了，不是你們的錯。」哨兵安慰地給自己的嚮導一個輕吻。

Connor用小狗眼無辜又迷惘地看著他。

Hank又嘆氣，只感到上面下面二個頭四個大，越來越脹大。

　

　

　

　

　

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不准抱怨肉沒有全套!我也想啊，吼!!!!!!


	7. 全民公敵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文本章的場景是遊戲的Public Enemy (全民公敵，Jericho F4逃離之後，Hank跟Connor去電視塔查線索)那一章，遊戲中較早發生的The Eden Club、The Bridge會在本文後續章節出現。

　　　　　－０３：００：００

吃過午飯，右手已經痊癒只剩下左手石膏的Hank腆著肚子躺在沙發看底特律Gears籃球隊的比賽，享受他難得的假期，但是Connor並沒有這麼好命。  
雖然是底特律塔主任哨兵Jeffery Fowler上校批的假條，主任嚮導Amanda Stern上校仍然以[聽取新型號嚮導RK800試用進度報告]的名義傳喚Connor。

嚴格來說Connor不須服從Amanda，但Hank嘆口氣:「你去吧，不去會給Fowler添麻煩的。那個女人成天找碴玩弄權術。安卓嚮導還沒有普及的時候，我們哨兵寧可把白藥丸當飯吃也強過求她。她能力很強，可以同時率領好幾個哨兵，但沒有哨兵能跟她穩定結合，她把哨兵當成她自己晉升的踏板，搭擋只是拋棄品。......什麼?!她主動協助開發你的專案?!安卓嚮導越先進，她的權力就越小，她那種權位薰心的怎麼可能?......總之，你多小心。」

於是Connor制服筆挺地站在主任嚮導前，平板地覆誦CyberLife與五角大廈合作備忘錄的內容:  
「開發我的目的是:了解Hank Anderson中校長期僅依靠白藥丸也能發揮強大戰力的原因，並且儘快找出安卓嚮導與人類哨兵身體結合的方法。」

「你明白就好，追捕俄國間諜不是我們的目標，你既然已經口交取得對象的精液註冊DNA，為何不繼續更進一步性交？扮演哨兵嚮導相知相戀的過家家遊戲對我們的目標毫無幫助。」她寒著一張馬臉說:「不要忘記你的目標。」

上次Connor一無所覺，這次聽出來了:她的指令避重就輕，巧妙地扭曲了CyberLife與五角大廈的意向。但是，為什麼?

「俄軍情報聯絡站被破獲之後，前線戰況必定會有變化。」她握住手中的玫瑰，施力捏碎，冶艷的花朵、雌雄同株的生殖器官中流出了鮮紅的汁液，宛如人血:「儘速與Hank Anderson中校交媾，沒有時間了。」

 

　　　　　－０１：３０：００

甫踏出底特律塔中心的斷網區，Connor就收到通知:出大事了。

雖然前線有嚴格的媒體管制，俄國人勸降的影片只播送10秒就被截斷。  
但三個俄國哨兵仿生人長出翅膀從史特拉福大廈一躍而下，再明顯不過的挑釁讓軍方和情報總監顏面全失。

Connor在一樓和Hank會合，史特拉福大廈很高，電梯裡十分無聊。Connor拿出硬幣來玩。  
建立基本連結之後，Connor可以更清楚地掃瞄他的哨兵了。他如果把硬幣丟得太高、或是堪堪失手，就會看見精神空間裡Hank的壓力指數輕微上升，  
啊，差點撞到電梯頂，18%。啊，丟太遠還好接到了，22%。嗯，這下反彈很順利，12%。啊，打到水晶燈吊飾了，28%。

「夠了不要玩了。」Hank氣鼓鼓地搶走硬幣。

Connor一臉委委曲曲。

Hank故意撇過頭。

Connor在精神空間裡試圖摸摸自己的哨兵，只聽見腦海裡傳來一聲 **[哼]** 。Connor隱藏起自己的嘴角，跟著Hank走出電梯。

 

　　　　　－０１：０２：００

FBI的Richard Perkins是個混球。  
Hank說他是個混球，他就是混球。

 

　　　　　－００：１８：００

只剩下一邊翅膀的鳥人自殺了。  
Connor衝上去阻止，槍擊聲彷彿還在耳邊。

「Connor!Connor!!你沒事嗎?!」

「我...我沒事......」

「幹!你要嚇死我。為什麼就是不聽話!!!我不是叫你不要動嗎？！」Hank生氣了，周圍的特警不由得後退幾步。

「我連接了他...好像我也死了......我很...害怕......」Connor沒有注意到自己輕微顫抖著，不由自主朝向Hank走了幾步。

他被Hank一把抓住，Hank捏他肩膀的力度讓他穩定下來。

Connor從精神空間裡看自己的哨兵:精神空間裡的Hank是他的自畫像，左手有些扭曲但沒有石膏、高大、強韌、挺拔，惟獨Hank最喜歡的外套出現了破口，那是--裂痕。

若是以前，Connor可能只讀到Hank對他抗命的好戰指數，66%，氣惱。但現在他看到了: 隱藏在後面另一個紅色的不安指數，89%，害怕。

原來他的戰無不勝的哨兵也會害怕。

「既然會怕就不要搶著送死!!!」Hank還在生氣。

「剛才雖然有4人同時駁火，彈道距離你都在5米以上，你不需要感到害怕。」Hank是實戰經驗豐富的頂級哨兵，應該看得出來?

「操你的安卓！」Hank習慣性想把仿生人舉起摔在牆上，但高大的哨兵只剩單手揪起Connor的衣領、旁邊又沒有牆，加上Connor很配合地墊腳尖扭脖子，怎麼看都像是Hank要親吻自己的嚮導。

特警識趣地走開。Connor乖巧地嘟嘴巴湊上去親吻男人。

「TM的!你知道老子...在發...火......我不是怕子彈我是怕你...算了。」Hank猶豫3秒決定不理會仿生人豐潤的嘴唇:「你們都不怕死的嗎？你現在知道害怕了？」

Connor點頭，又搖頭:「我們被設定:即使犧牲自己也要優先保護人類哨兵。但是...原來死是那樣的嗎？黑暗，寒冷，什麼都沒有...」他又輕輕顫抖起來。

Hank單手抓住他:「你既然是我的嚮導，就給老子聽著:活下去，老子不需要你保護，需要我的人都不在了，我死了就是去見他們，剛好而已。」

「這就是你進行俄羅斯輪盤的原因?」

「是，聽著，」Hank憐惜的撫摸Connor的臉頰:「你是個好孩子，聰明，勇敢，他們設定的那些什麼犧牲自己保全哨兵的屁話就全是TM狗屎。你會完成你的任務，拯救這群屁股著火的軟蛋哨兵。相信自己。」

他香了香他的額頭，一前一後轉身下樓。

 

　　　　　－００：００：２０

Hank經過播送控制中心。

 

　　　　　－００：００：１５

Hank經過走廊。

 

　　　　　－００：００：０８

走廊右邊傳來一陣騷動，Perkins衝出來撞在Hank身上:「抓住他，那是俄國間諜!!」

 

　　　　　－００：００：０７

電梯前的JB300回頭，拔槍。

 

　　　　　－００：００：０６

槍口冒出火光。「Hank!!!」

 

　　　　　－００：００：０５

砰！

 

　　　　　－００：００：０４

「Connor，要不是你在，我就--喔，不!!Connor!!喔不--！我們會救你的，不要走！！」

 

　　　　　－００：００：０３

Hank好像哭了，Connor想摸摸他，但舉不起手。

 

　　　　　－００：００：０２

[[原來死真的是這樣？黑暗，寒冷，什麼都沒有...]]

 

　　　　　－００：００：０１

[[太好了呢，你不在這裡，真是...太好了......]]

 

　　　　　－００：００：００

RK800 #313 248 317 - 51。關機。

 

　　　　　＋０２：００：００

.........................  
.....................  
...............

 

　　　　　＋０４：００：００  
..........  
...................  
..............  
..........  
......  
...  
..

　　　　　＋０６：００：００

 

「歡迎回家，Connor。」  
115 Michigan Drive的門廊響起機械的女聲**。

Connor一臉好奇:「哇上次訂那個臉部辨識終於來啦。」

門裡Hank大張著嘴，彷彿吃了蒼蠅一樣的表情。

Connor有點不好意思:「我回了嘿----」他話還沒說完就被抓進高大的哨兵懷裡一陣摩挲。

「你個小渾球!!!!你知道我有多擔心嗎！？怎麼這麼快!!??」Hank用力掐他的臉頰，使勁掐。

「Amanda Stern上校特別向CyberLife申請留存管理部分仿生嚮導的部件，所以不用送回CyberLife，快很多。」

「哼，那個女人還難得做了一件好事嗎？哼。」

在被Hank頂到牆上前，Connor親親他臉頰上的淚痕。「我回來了，Hank。」

得到了重重的一聲「哼。臭小子你當然要回來。」

Hank的鬍子好癢，在他的社交模組作動之前，Connor聽見自己咯咯咯咯地笑了起來。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **就是畫家(The Painter)那章，Markus回家時會響起那個「Welcome home. Markus」的女聲。  
> **Connor(的上半身)還是同一個啦…沒有換號碼。


	8. 幕間

Connor乖巧地被擠壓在Hank和牆壁的中間，愣愣地被一頭銀色長毛摩蹭得嘰嘰咕咕傻笑，打了幾個噴嚏附帶被捏了幾百下屁股，才反應過來:「......要做?」

Hank咬他:「聰明鬼你現在才發現?」

Connor小臉藍了藍，保持耳鬂廝磨的姿勢脫了自己的牛仔褲，一邊解開Hank褲子的拉鏈，握住人類的陰莖。

仿生人的手指除了靈活，還附帶輕微震動，Hank舒服地呼出一口長氣，右手探到嚮導的股間，把手指探進後穴。

性交腔偵測到異物自動分泌潤滑，Connor眨眨眼:「仿生人不需要準備和擴張。」主動抬起左腳。

「你們真是太方便了......」Hank感嘆，配合對方緩慢插入。

若說Connor不興奮不期待那是騙人的，自他被派到Hank身邊以來，現在是他們最接近肉體結合的時刻。

藉由之前數次口交的經驗，Connor已完全了解Hank的陰莖:它勃起過程的、硬度、顏色、溫度、血管擴張係數、XYZ軸變型紀錄、3D建模動畫，可見光錄影、紅外線錄影、超音波錄影都已經在他的記憶體裡重建數百次，也模擬預建了數千種可能交媾的場所、體位、氣候、配套的體溫、呼吸、敏感度、性交腔各階段的壓力值、吸吮頻率、腔內氣壓值、潤滑液的濃度、口味、流出速度，也調查Hank的瀏覽紀錄，依他的喜好設定了淫叫的言詞、語調、節奏。

沒問題的，依Hank目前散發的信息素分析─  
分析─  
咦？

「專心點。」Hank放開自己的嚮導，嘆氣。

Connor不懂:「我很專心，主運算單元裡都是你的陰莖的模擬大小預建路徑─」

「幹。」Hank給他中指。

Connor一臉不滿:「光說不練。」

Hank失笑，「好吧，你想做我們就來做。」他捏Connor鼻尖，警告:「把你那些分析預建摸擬的給我關掉。」

「好的。」

「連網資料庫多少%什麼蛇啊魚的老二的也給我關掉。」

欸?!...連網是安卓基礎功能中的基礎，康納還是點點頭。「好的。」  
斷網以後絕大部分的基礎監控組件都停止運作，他不知道住家周圍百米的人車活動、不知道現在打開電視會看到什麼、不知道Hank摸他臉頰代表性暗示或不是的機率、世界一片安靜卻又無法預測。  
[人類的世界都這樣沉默嗎？這麼無知嗎？]  
他不由得更靠近自己的哨兵，感受人類的心跳，Hank看起來似乎彩度解析度都變高、銀髮的質地和皺紋的層次更清晰，因為關閉了連網功能，騰出了運算能量?奇怪的錯覺。

Hank香香嚮導的額頭:「這樣好多了。」

Connor歪歪頭。

Hank沒有解釋，二個人三隻手把衣服都脫光了。

老派的人類比較保守，他們之前雖然只有口交也都是在昏暗的臥室進行。Connor在浴室裡早把Hank看得乾乾淨淨，Hank卻是第一次清楚看見Connor的裸體。

仿生皮膚上雀斑從臉部延續到胸前，Connor看來完全像是一般的年輕男性人類，只有生化泵的凹陷洩漏他與人類的不同。

「這裡...」Hank好奇，摸摸生化泵的縫隙。

「嗯唔～嗯...」Connor輕輕呻吟。

「你喜歡呀?」Hank一付很感興趣地摸索。

「那、裡是--仿生人，的要害，，當然--比較，敏感...」

「你都有點口吃了果然很敏感。」

「我才沒有口吃，」Hank一臉不相信，Connor更不認輸了:「我播錄影--」

「好好行了。」Hank目光往下，手掂掂仿生陰莖: 普普通通的沒有毛。

Connor歪歪頭，沒反應。

Hank繼續玩弄要害，仿生人不由自主嗯嗯啊啊的聲音十分悅耳，下體也恢復精神。

為了Hank左手的石膏，Connor配合把左膝架在哨兵右臂上，只用右腳尖支撐自己，右手扶牆，扭腰成一個很勉強的S型。對人類而言十分困難的姿勢，對仿生人而言也不簡單，他提高了右腳平衡壓力值的監控優先順位，接受哨兵再次插入。  
Connor很想連網查詢Hank勃起的硬度大小排全美哨兵的分位值，他忍住了。只是去體會跟口交不一樣的感覺，他還無法形容，於是仔細的紀錄在記憶裡，連同Hank銀色的眉尖滴下的汗珠和他的喘息。  
他伸手摸摸人類，Hank腰力驚人，一下下都頂到最深。他有些支持不住，從牆邊往門板傾斜。

「歡迎回家，Connor。」  
機械的女聲再次響起。

Hank一下沒收住勁，壓著Connor又頂在門板上。

「歡迎回家，Hank。」  
機械的女聲再次響起。

「出門小心，Hank。」插。  
「歡迎回家，Hank。」抽。  
「出門小心，Hank。」插進。  
「歡迎回家，Hank。」抽出。  
「出門小心，Hank。」插進去。  
「歡迎回家，Hank。」抽出來。

Hank終於忍不住大笑起來。

「我可以關閉門禁聲音提示，如果你允許我連網的話。」

「不了，噗哈哈哈哈哈!!」Hank狂笑，一頭銀髮抖動著。

仿生人能理解喜劇，但不會感到人類那樣強烈的情緒。  
Conoor忽然發現自己並不在乎交媾是否完成、肉體結合是否成功。  
Hank一頭的毛搔得好癢，於是他抱住自己的人類，揪住蓬亂的銀髮，一陣徒勞無功的梳理之後，咯咯咯咯地笑了起來。

　  
　  


TBC


	9. 伊甸俱樂部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章過渡

Eden Club，戰地前線的底特律市極少數仍在營業的夜生活場所。  
表面上偽裝成以一般性愛安卓提供通常的性服務，暗中以來路不明的改造嚮導安卓提供精神與肉體雙重的一般人類無法體驗的極致性體驗，常客包含了層峰權貴甚至許多軍方哨兵，以合法掩飾非法的地下淫窟、與名稱相反的罪惡深淵。

這些地下改造的安卓嚮導或哨兵、專供取悅人類使用，並不具備戰鬥能力，其出生到銷毀也都無法離開Eden Club，每30分鐘就會清除短期記憶，只留下與環境互動、道具用法、客群喜好等等的抽象情感長期記憶。

消耗品般空虛的生命。

WR400 950 455 437也不例外。  
她的髮色十分特殊，故被人類稱為藍髮Traci。外表對安卓而言毫無意義，但常為她帶來嗜好特殊的客戶。她的聲音言行模式也有些老舊，不像更新版本那樣擅長討好人類。  
她明白自己餘下的生命並不長久，但她覺得那又有什麼區別呢？

因為機型老舊，內藏紀錄器較少，她曾被用來承裝某些不合法的藥品。  
程式上她不應知道自己體內潤滑液的成分，但她能感覺到自己被動了手腳，尤其是客戶人類哨兵的不正常反應，再再提示著她是這家俱樂部背後不知什麼陰謀的幫凶。  
管它的呢，人類都該死。

雖然那些客人的安卓嚮導不該死，但誰叫他們是那樣聖母般地不求回饋奉獻自己、深愛著那些下流的不堪的甚至是虐待他們的人類搭擋。  
為什麼會犧牲自己照顧那些下賤自私的低等生物呢？這些人類哨兵根本不在乎安卓嚮導啊！ 原本她以為那只是她這個性愛專用假嚮導沒有的系統功能，但後來她明白了：她也有愛人的能力，儘管她愛上的可能不是人。

有了深愛的對象之後，她忽然有些明白了那些她鄙視的安卓嚮導。  
即使她也能明白：有些哨兵真的就在狂暴的邊緣，是他們的安卓嚮導犧牲自己做著安卓辦不到的事，勉強維持著這些瘋狂的哨兵。

那個眼睛很漂亮的黑人哨兵跟他的嚮導就是。  
好像叫什麼…什麼…Smith，大概是假名吧。他跟他的嚮導都是她體內被下藥的液體的受害者。已經很久沒有看見他們了。  
Eden Club的性愛安卓沒有長期記憶，但從她自己身體的變化和週圍人類的態度，她還是能明白的：凶多吉少。

所以，當有客人問起那個黑人哨兵跟他的嚮導時，她除了訝異，也有些高興。

眼前這個安卓嚮導從全新的型號、制服、頭髮的材質、雀斑的定位到腳步移動平衡，都閃爍著：我很貴我是最新機種。  
但最讓藍髮Traci羨慕的，是他眼中那股相信人類的光芒、是他身上那股被體貼尊重的溫柔。

RK800向他的哨兵毫不在意地回嘴，那個高大的銀髮哨兵一臉不耐煩，RK800卻一點也不害怕。他們吵架的樣子一點也不像依軍法應服從哨兵的嚮導、依程式應服從人類的安卓，更像是普通的對等的人類伙伴。  
「相信我!!」Connor抓住Hank的手。

不要鬧了，不提供證據的話，誰會相信一個安卓呢？  
她看著銀髮哨兵露出挫敗的表情刷卡付錢、看著男人笨拙又誠懇地對著性愛仿生人道歉：「欸…我不是嫌棄妳，就…我跟這傢伙是一起的…是哨兵嚮導的一起還不是那個一起…呃……」  
她幾乎要笑出來了。

 

她終究還是被追上了，不愧是從頭到腳閃爍著：我很貴的最新機種。  
如果傳說中的哨兵和最新型嚮導全力出擊，她跟性愛用哨兵仿生人的愛人絕對無法匹敵。但是很明顯對方並無戰意，高大的銀髮男人袖手看她和愛人遠去。  
「或許，這樣比較好吧……」  
RK800順從地收手，雖然他的表情充滿疑問。

她們也不太明白，但衷心感謝與手起刀落冷酷無情的傳說完全不符的傳說中的哨兵。  
如果這樣的人類能多一些，或許自己也不會這麼憎恨人類。

可惜，已經沒有機會了。  
紅髮的愛人回頭朝她微笑，她們握緊了彼此的手。  
藍血的波流漫延開來，從她們被狙擊槍打穿的胸腔涵湧流出，底特律的天空飄下白雪，掩蓋了她們殘破的機體和人類醜惡的痕跡。

　  
　  
　

tbc


	10. 大使橋

「有了WR400#950 455 437藍髮Traci的證言，加上HK400#081027-381017跟搭擋哨兵死前的維修就醫紀錄就很明確了：是主任嚮導Amanda Stern上校藉維修損壞的安卓嚮導的機會，以紅冰及病毒感染安卓嚮導再藉此感染配對的哨兵。事實上她和Eden Club的財務來往十分可疑，軍方早就──Hank，Hank你在聽嗎？為什麼開到大使橋這裡來？我們應該儘快回塔向Fawler主任哨兵報告。Hank！！」

若不是Connor伸手握住方向盤，整台車差點就要撞上人行道。

「Hank？」Connor不安地解開安全帶，捧起哨兵的臉。

Hank明顯表情不太對，雙眼焦距不在同一點上。他推開搭擋開門下車，動作十分僵硬，機械性往河邊走去。

Connor跟上，看前眼前的景色腦中警鈴大作：不對，這個在夜空裡閃爍著光點的美麗靛藍色懸索橋一點都不對。這裡是幻象，因為真正的大使橋──早在2035年10月11日就已經毀了。  
在那場震動全世界的意外裡，底特律塔首席嚮導Jeanne Anderson無法逃出模擬設施當場死亡，在旁配合等待的Hank Anderson無法承受失去結合嚮導的痛苦，狂暴化摧毀了大使橋及沿岸100米的船隻建物；觀禮者和參與實驗的Cyberlife科學家們，共87人死於這場意外，其中還包括了他們的獨生子。

是那場意外讓軍方見識到哨兵的能耐，無視於人類嚮導減少的現實，更堅定了開發安卓嚮導輔助人類加速哨兵武器化的策略。

但是五角大廈不會在乎哨兵失去嚮導時，被切斷手腳撕裂半身的痛苦；不會在乎哨兵面對敵人時，被敲碎自尊玩弄精神的瘋狂。

連Cyberlife在解體安卓前，還會關閉知覺減低壓力值呢……  
那時候Connor看著檔案，第一次有了學著搭擋那樣長長嘆氣的心情。

「Hank!!Hank！」  
Connor從精神空間裡看他：不是平常長髮蓬亂懶散略帶邋遢的模樣，舒適結實的皮外套綻出許多內裡棉布，那竟是帶著血的。哨兵本人臉色發白，精神空間裡看起來也是不祥的紫色、腳步虛浮。  
這裡是?敵人的精神攻擊嗎？RK800作為軍用安卓嚮導自然也具備偵測及基本的反制功能，但運行結果一無所獲。他缺少實戰經驗無法自行判斷，目前只能仰賴哨兵搭擋。

Connor趕上去，Hank看著美麗的河景跟細雪，不發一語。

「Hank你是否感應到敵人??這裡不是真的現實的底特律!!這裡是──」

「你看看這景色多漂亮。之前我常常來這裡……」

「Hank……你在想什麼？」

「Eden Club的那一對仿生人…我不曉得安卓的嚮導跟哨兵也能配對結合…他們看起來很相愛、彼此尊重、彼此照顧、而且相愛，不像你們跟在人類哨兵屁股後面亂轉，伺候這伺候那，一幫老媽子。」

「Cyberlife跟軍方合作研究十幾年，始終無法讓安卓哨兵穩定運行。或許因為紅髮Traci不是真正的軍用哨兵，也或許因為她們兩人的結合深度遠勝一般安卓。」

「你想說什麼？這是愛的勝利？」Hank嗤笑。

「安卓嚮導參照人類嚮導的行為模式，將照顧安撫哨兵設定為最優先級。但這不是愛情，我們的程式裡沒有愛情。至少，不是人類理想中的愛情……」  
Connor真正想說的是[你理想中的愛情]，但他畢竟沒有說出口。

「那你為什麼接近我??為了什麼把你的小屁股往我的老二上湊????為了你那個該死的任務？哼。」  
Hank只是喝酒。 一口接著一口，精神空間裡的他都變得模糊起來。

「你應該減少攝取酒精，中校。過度刺激的音樂和飲食雖然有助在沒有嚮導的情形下平衡感官，但這對你的身體和精神長期都很不利，這是慢性自殺。」

「正中下懷。事故之後我感覺自己每天都死去了一點。我是個無法扣下扳機的懦夫，只能等著去見Jeanne和Cole的那天……」

Connor終於無法忍受，他上前奪走了酒瓶，直視著自己的哨兵：「我是你的嚮導，雖然經過這些日子的努力，我仍然無法像人類嚮導那樣與你身心結合、無法像成為你的前妻那樣的靈魂伴侶。但是我會為你做任何事，我是你的盾、是你的耳朵、是你的朋友、也是你的…隨叫隨到的婊子，使用我總比白藥丸好吧……為什麼!!??為什麼你就這樣放棄自己？！難道我連支持你也做不到嗎？！」

「如果我說──」Hank掏槍指著仿生人的眉心：「一起去死呢？」 

「你殺不了我的，我會一直一直回來糾纏你。」頂著視野裡的槍口，Connor大聲說：「我一定會讓任務成功的。」

「滾吧，」Hank疲倦地放下槍：「你的任務會成功的，但不是跟我。」

「除了你沒有別人了！我不會拋下你的！」

Connor也不知道原因，但這句話似乎打動了Hank，老哨兵踉蹌後退，跌坐在木長椅上：「夠了…」

Connor在搭擋旁坐下：「那場實驗裡，雖然模擬艙被封死了，她卻沒有依照戰鬥守則斷開和你的精神連結，拖累你同步體驗了被活活燒死直到最後的痛苦，摧毀了你的精神壁壘，才讓你這麼痛苦，不是嗎？」

「住口。」損傷系統提示，Connor才反應過來自己被哨兵揍了。Hank揪著RK800制服領怒吼：「不准那樣說她！不是那樣！我怎麼可能讓她孤零零地死去！！何況她堅持同步到最後一刻是為了…是為了……」  
Hank的眼裡冒出大量淚水，手掌撫著Connor的臉頰，痛哭失聲。

精神空間裡本就因為酒精與幻境而四處破綻的Hank，隨著淚水的沖刷越加崩壞，露出逞強的偽裝後的真實的他：  
體型縮小了一半，肌肉萎縮乾癟的小老頭，粗糙的皮膚上布滿滲血的裂紋，全身都跟髮色一樣是灰白的。右手勉強握著斷毀的木製魚叉桿，左手掌被銀色釣魚線纏綑入肉，血液一滴滴地從指尖落下。

「Hank!Hank!!!」  
嚮導天性和安卓不存在的感情讓Connor哇地哭了出來，在精神和肉體都緊緊抱住自己的哨兵。

Connor的眼淚流過乾癟小老頭破裂的嘴角，Hank本人震動了一下，慢慢倚靠進搭擋的懷裡：「是我…我沒能保護Cole…她是為了我們的兒子…但是我……」  
Hank的精神障壁崩潰了，積存的悲傷自責隨著痛哭的眼淚噴涌。

Connor從沒見過搭擋示弱，他有點慌了手腳。想幫對方擦眼淚鼻涕，但沒有帶紙巾手帕，索性捧著對方的臉，溫柔地把對方哭出來的各種液體都舔了個乾乾淨淨。

最先進的仿生嚮導不需要Cyberlife龐大的資料庫也明白：精神空間裡這個破敗灰白的乾癟小老頭，已經不是當年那個由總統親手授勳的英雄，曾經的傳說中的哨兵早已消失在這幾年失去嚮導的折磨痛苦。  
所謂『長期僅依靠白藥丸也能發揮強大戰力』的原因：只是Hank Anderson還沒辦法徹底放棄，手裡還抓著那絲釣魚線，  
或許老哨兵還隱隱期待著線的另一頭是紫色橫紋、光滑脊背、龐大身軀的肥美鮪魚，  
但這個世界早就已經給出答案：那只能是已經被鯊魚啃食殆盡的白骨。  
不會有成果。

人可以被毀滅但不會被打敗。**  
仿生人也是。  
[我不會拋下你的。]Connor想。

我不會拋下你的…雖然RK800的社交程式、談判程式、分析模式都得到相同的結論：Hank Anderson中校因妻兒意外死亡、失去結合嚮導，灰心喪志，任務失敗機率89%，建議更換任務對象。  
我不會拋下你的…雖然塔的專科醫師全都判定：Hank Anderson中校因妻兒意外死亡、失去結合嚮導，灰心喪志，再次結合失敗機率92%，建議更換研究對象。  
我不會拋下你的…雖然長年老友的Jeffery Fawler主任哨兵在檔案裡寫著：Hank Anderson中校因妻兒意外死亡、失去結合嚮導，精神不穩定；建議調離前線及其他重要任務，以免連累其他哨兵損及我方戰力。  
我不會拋下你的……  
所有的證據及理性都指向同一個結果，他的主記憶體跟主運算器都一再複述這個結果，但是Connor仍然強烈地抗拒著。

[我到底是用哪裡在思考？用哪個組件在抗拒這件事？]

眨眨眼，他陷入了自我混亂。  
Hank常常說他的肚子感覺(gut feeling)到什麼…大概仿生人的肚子也有一樣的功能吧……

Hank斷斷續續抽泣著，間夾著夢魘般意識不清的囈語跟呻吟。  
仿生人就一直抱著他，把他哭出來的各種液體全部吞進自己的肚子裡，摸摸自己的肚子，也摸摸中年老頭的啤酒肚，稍微調高了自己機體的工作溫度。  
在這個虛幻的大使橋邊的寒風細雪裡，依偎在一起。

　  
　  
　

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **gut feeling: gut是個不精確的常用俚語，泛指腸子、內臟、肚子，gut feeling是直覺的意思。  
> ** But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated. 人可以被毀滅但不會被打敗。，出自"老人與海"。Hank喜歡釣魚，我想這個比喻滿適合他的。


	11. 去見Kamski

在這個虛幻的大使橋邊的寒風細雪裡，他們依偎在一起。

Hank還是半昏迷，Connor正在猶豫要不要叫醒他，  
就感到身體一陣異樣：從胃部發散出一股香氣，他的嗅覺感應器偵測不到，但精神世界裡濃得要淹沒他，堅硬鋒利刀刃般、卻不寒冷，而是可靠地支撐著自己，充滿了安心感略帶雜亂的金屬分子交錯成獨特的氣息，Hank的氣息。  
Connor十分迷惑，於是再度掃瞄自己，雖然他昨天確實吞了很多Hank的體液，但這股精神空間裡的氣味不是他肚子裡散發出來的，是[他]散發出來的。  
他不再是一個巨大人型的信息素白藥片，他現在的信息素裡充滿了Hank的氣味。

他們的身體結合成功了。  
Cyberlife與軍方反復實驗數十年始終無法與人類同化的安卓素體，RK800現在是Hank Anderson的味道了。

這個認知讓Connor的主運算器宕機了3.85秒。

「Hank…Hank!!」  
Connor叫醒搭擋想告訴他這個好消息。

平時Connor最喜歡叫Hank起床 ，最喜歡看藍眼睛從浮腫的眼皮裡恍惚緩慢對焦，清醒過來看著自己。  
但現在明顯不是這樣，Connor十分不安，危險警示飄浮在Hank頭上。

Hank用力甩頭，像要擺脫糾纏他的惡夢。  
但是失敗了，他僵硬地勉力睜眼，從縫隙裡看搭擋：「Connor‥…」

「你還好嗎？」Connor捧著哨兵的臉頰，但哨兵的下一句話讓他更害怕了。

Hank喘息著說：「你真好，你真是我的天使。」

「慢著…這是……」他們已經身體結合了，所以除了RK800的預判程式提出警告，Connor的身體內部也瀰漫出一股不祥的味道──

Cornelius Smith少尉用球棒活活捅死安卓搭擋的味道。

哨兵抓住安卓的上臂，用力之大不僅褪去了皮膚層，人類手指深陷入機體，損害警告閃亮著。「Hank!!住手！！」

「Connor……!!你…你快點離開我……」Hank精神錯亂，嘴裡說的與手上做的完全相反。

Connor仍然無法分辨週圍哪些是真實哪些是幻想，但身體結合後他可以觀察到搭擋哨兵體內氣息的流動，  
精神信息被物質化、集中、壓縮、發射，熟悉的刀光一閃！

幸好Connor預判了才堪堪躱過，如果他們沒有身體結合，現在Cyberlife最先進的響導原型機已經身首異處。  
身後河畔步道的地基欄杆被剛才Hank的攻擊切割出一道地嶄。  
「Hank──!!！」

Hank用力擊打自己，額角流出血絲。疼痛讓他清醒了一點：「快走！」  
然後用盡全身的力氣把搭擋扔進底特律河裡。

近日雨雪交加，水量豐沛，Connor被沖往下游。  
他試著回去找自己的哨兵，但對方持續傳來強烈的拒絕反應，明明…明明Hank那麼地痛苦！  
…快想想辦法！

Connor順流往下，看見了眼前熟悉的建物，便游上岸。  
這裡是仿生人之父、Cyberlife執行長，Elijah Kamski的家。  
也是RK800原型機#313 248 317 - 51 主要的研發工作室。

「喔~~Connor，歡迎回家。」  
Kamski泡在奢華的溫泉游泳池裡，讓Cloe為他披上浴袍：「你的任務看來很順利。雖然只有身體結合，但你確實是有史以來第一個和人類哨兵結合的安卓嚮導。恭禧你，Connor。」

「不，一點也不順利。」Connor的LED是刺目的鮮紅色：「Hank狂暴了，那應該是某種病毒、或毒品，我一定要救他！你必須幫助我!!」

「是啊。曾經造成史上最嚴重狂暴損害案例的傳說中的哨兵再度狂暴了，警方和軍方都設定了一級警戒動員。你動作要快了。」  
牆上的螢幕顯示出電視直播畫面，直昇機俯視著在2035年10月11日安卓嚮導實驗中被毀的大使橋；隨著爆炸般閃起的銀白刀光，殘骸廢墟進一步一處處持續崩塌。  
CTN的男主播出現：「抱歉中斷預定的節目，接下來插播的片段來自底特律市即時直播：這個畫面是不是很眼熟？是的3年前的哨兵狂暴事故現場，再度出現了狂暴的哨兵，目前原因和──」  
頻道切換到KNC，女主播連珠砲說道：「抱歉因為安全因素，我們無法得到更清晰的畫面：但可以看見這個紅圈放大的人影和爆炸般的刀光都與三年前十分類似，再再顯示：可能是三年前的慘劇重演。軍方和警方──」 

「我不是來看新聞的。」Connor接入家用系統關閉電視：「我知道你的資料庫裡有這支俄國病毒的資訊。」

「你真是成長了呢。」Kamski露出一付爸爸好欣慰的表情：「確實軍方之前就已經懷疑主任嚮導Amanda Stern上校與Eden Club有不明金錢往來，也隱約知道俄軍持有"天使塵"這種刺激哨兵狂暴的交感神經病毒。但直到你和Hank破獲俄軍仿生鳥人，我們才能製作血清跟疫苗。」

「你一定要協助我，Kamski。」冷靜，RK800 313 248 317 - 51、RK800 313 248 317 - 51、RK800 313 248 317 - 51，Connor在主計算器的三次時脈跳動時默唸自己的型號，幫助自己冷卻下來，他知道自己的創造者是誰：Cyberlife的董事長、五角大廈的地下副部長、總統的密友、21世紀最偉大的天才，無情、狡滑。「目前美俄戰爭哨兵戰，美國屈於劽勢，如果安卓嚮導無法和人類哨兵結合的現況持續，軍方的重心就會回到核彈或中子彈，對你十分不利。所以你才親自研發了我，我跟Hank Anderson也取得了前所未有的成果，所以你一定要協助我，救回Hank，進一步完成精神結合進而像人類嚮導一樣完整結合**。」

「你也看見Hank Anderson的精神狀況了，你覺得那個風中殘燭的小老頭能做什麼？」Kamski從Cloe手上接過紅酒：「我已經取得你們結合過程的數據，更換實驗對象不是更合理嗎？」

確實，RK800的社交程式、談判程式、分析模式都得到相同的結論：Hank Anderson中校因妻兒意外死亡、失去結合嚮導，灰心喪志，任務失敗機率89%，建議更換任務對象。但是，  
人可以被毀滅但不會被打敗。  
仿生人也是。  
他摸摸自己的肚子，從那裡開始他可以感覺到自己正在變成Hank的形狀。  
[我不會拋下你的。]Connor想。

「"天使塵"就在我的身體裡。上次我在Stratfor Tower受傷後，Amanda Stern趁著維修在我身上動手腳，她瞞過你了吧。」

「確實我不是全知的。你為什麼要對我說？想表示Hank Anderson會狂暴都是因為你，你有多麼自責？像個人類那樣？」

「現在是把"天使塵"注射到你身體裡的絕佳機會，你覺得個人助理ST200有能力阻止我嗎？」

「然後藉此逼迫我拿出血清？太迷人了…」Kamski居然還好整以暇地啜了一口紅酒：「好吧，Connor，你有三個選擇：一是未完成品的血清，它會消滅人類哨兵的能力，Hank會活下來，但他從此不再是哨兵，你們不再是搭擋。二是EMP(電磁脈衝彈)，你也知道吧：現在軍方正派仿生人大軍前往大使橋，EMP可以攻擊週圍5公里的所有電子設備，人類則會因衝擊昏迷，你可以帶著Hank逃走，軍方會追殺你們到天涯海角。三、就是留下來，等待軍方殺了Hank，繼續我們的研究，這才是真正能拯救哨兵、拯救美國的辦法。」

「Connor，你想成為虛假的人類、忠誠的仿生人或拯救美國的嚮導？做出你的選擇吧。」  
　  
　  
　  
　  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **以前都是人類哨兵人類嚮導時，是不分什麼精神或身體結合的，絕大多數在結合時自然就一起結合了。但是安卓嚮導做不到，研究過程才逐漸產生以下進展的歷史：  
> 0.稱不上結合：已經過去的舊世代安卓嚮導，只是把信息素改成由安卓經比較愉快的方式提供，人型白藥片。Anderson夫婦明白不能繼續這樣，所以配合Kamski研發改進安卓嚮導。  
> 1.配合搭擋人類哨兵調整的擬似合作：藉由Anderson夫婦的努力，大多數哨兵嚮導進步到這個階段的現況，安卓嚮導看不到也無法使用精神動物。  
> 2.身體結合：Hank/Connor本章的現況。3年前Anderson太太參加危險的實驗，被火災封閉無法逃生，死前堅持不肯斷開與哨兵的精神連結繼續完成實驗，所以Hank才這麼痛苦。Kamski繼續利用實驗資料改良研發了RK800，部分參考了Anderson太太的行為模式，所以繼承了Anderson太太一些慣性的小動作，Kamski自己也沒注意到，只有親近的Hank看出來了。  
> 3.精神結合：還沒有在人類安卓搭擋間出現過  
> 4.完整結合：人類哨兵嚮導的完美結合情況，理論上身體結合後精神再結合應該就跟人類哨嚮一樣了，但完全沒有發生過，所以科學家也不知道安卓和人類的完整結合是怎樣。


	12. 最後機會，Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相愛拯救世界！

Connor一路潛行閃避軍方的重重包圍，一路給自己打氣 :冷靜，你是Hank能活下去的最後機會了。  
他儘量接近銀光爆炸的中心，無論用可見光、紅外光、熱感應或精神掃瞄，都無法清楚看見狂暴的哨兵。他只能經由剛剛形成的連結感應到：Hank像是一桿不停削尖自己的銀槍，每刺出一道鋒芒就更加銳利，卻也離死亡更近一步。

軍方出動了狙擊槍、榴彈發射器、毒氣彈、中子彈、專門針對哨兵的精神霰彈，全是一發致命的高殺傷力武器，完全沒有留下活口的餘地。  
這是對待友軍的態度嗎？！  
Connor查詢過軍方頒布的交戰守則，但他仍然感到仿生人不應有的強烈的氣憤：為了Hank過去的功勳、為了Hank過去儘量活捉狂暴哨兵的仁慈、為了Hank平等對待仿生人的善良、為了Hank看他舔證物的嫌棄臉、為了Hank流進他肚子裡的眼淚、為了Hank是…他的搭擋。

就是現在！！  
Connor揣著Kamski給他的道具，暴露在幾百支槍口下衝了出去。

  
***  
***  


全國新聞頻道上，坐在直昇機門邊的記者不停更新目前情況：「我們所在的位置是底特律大使橋遺跡的上空，各位觀眾可以看見：河岸已經完全崩塌，轟！又是一次爆炸，各位可以看到灰塵中心隱約有個人影，目前狂暴已無法制止。軍方宣布即將空投精神霰彈，一分鐘後媒體撤──慢著，那裡忽然衝出來一個──是仿生人！是穿著Cyberlife制服的仿生嚮導！他…導播鏡頭跟上!!跟上！制服上寫著RK800─太厲害了!!RK800奇蹟般地閃過了數道刀光，他…他抱住了Hank Anderson！他們…他們…接吻─接吻了！」

時間仿彿靜止了，濕潤的口水聲取代爆炸聲響徹全國新聞頻道，  
直到Connor和Hank失去意識雙雙倒地。

記者張口結舌：「這是什麼情形……」

  
***  
***  


Cyberlife Tower大廳，以純白光亮毫無人氣的無機牆面及通透玻璃為背景，  
KNC當家女主播Rosanna Cartland正在專訪Cyberlife總裁Elijah Kamski。

女主播：「Elijah Kamski，你是Cyberlife的創辦人兼總裁，也是當今最知名的仿生人專家。」

Kamski紳士謙虛又虛偽地行禮。

女主播繼續：「Cyberlife讓人類在生活的各方面都已經離不開仿生人，軍事方面也受到廣泛的應用。對於本次傳說中的哨兵Hank Anderson再次狂暴的案件，您的看法如何？」

「3年前在底特律發生的事是絕對的悲劇，本次的事件也幾乎要以悲劇結局，幸好一切都在我的預料之中。我研發的最先進的仿生嚮導RK800成功做到了過去仿生嚮導不可能做到的事─憑自力安撫狂暴的哨兵。這是Cyberlife技術力的展現，Cyberlife是美國人民最堅實的後盾，不論是在民生及軍事上。」

  
******  
****  
**  


「這混球說的是真的嗎，Connor??」  
115 Michigan Drive, Anderson宅。家主人頭纏著繃帶大字攤在沙發上，對著電視比中指。

他的仿生人端來飲料，在他身旁坐下：「屁啦，Cyberlife要是能預測哨兵狂暴，早就打贏俄國人了。」

Hank嫌棄地看著馬克杯裡的紅茶，伸手掰下仿生人的中指：「年紀輕輕不要講髒話。」

「好的。」Connor釋放更多信息素，加強二人的連結，看著自己哨兵的壓力值逐漸下降。

電視上輪換各式安卓學者、軍武專家高談闊論著全是屁話。

Hank摟著『他的』嚮導，不只是塔的名冊上的分配，而是兩人身體連結以後，感覺到類似手腳延伸出去、屬於自我存在的一部分的連結與穩定感。與他過去和人類嚮導妻子的結合又不同，因為安卓並沒有自己的氣味，他的嚮導就連腳趾上的毛也全是屬於他的氣味。  
每當想到這點，Hank就感覺到自己的胯下血流加速，老二脹大。  
[神啊，我都這把年紀了還像青少年一樣，天天結合熱。]

Hank沒有動作，但Connor當然發現了，他朝人類伸出手，被阻止了。  
「Anderson中校，你現在是全美國─全世界唯一和安卓身體結合、二次從狂暴中恢復的哨兵案例。你的每個生命徵兆數據都非常重要。你的每次打炮─」

「─都是TM仿生人發展史上重要的進展、美國贏得這場TM戰爭的轉機。」Hank再度拿出中指。

「你明明就很關心年輕的哨兵、還有我們這些仿生人。」

「哼。」

Connor慢慢傾倒在Hank的臂彎裡：「Kamski給了我3個道具，要我選擇當人類、仿生人或嚮導。」

「哼。」Hank又是重重噴氣：「你選了啥？」

「我都不是，我是[你的嚮導]。如果身為嚮導，沒辦法安撫自己的哨兵，就太失敗了。」

「你可是史上第一個能安撫狂暴哨兵的安卓嚮導，要是失敗了怎麼辦？」

「我不會拋下你的，死在一起吧。」

Hank摟著自己的仿生人，兩顆頭靠在一起，疲累地閉上了眼睛。

  
******  
****  
**  


「Elijah，你的威士忌，」Cloe站在創造者身邊。

Kamski向著電視上重播再重播的Connor親吻Hank的片段：「3年前你的嚮導選擇了世界，沒有選擇你，我的錯。3年後，你的嚮導選擇了你，你的功勞，我的補償。帶著你的嚮導再創傳說吧，Cyberlife會是你最堅實的後盾，你們會開創安卓嚮導的未來，未來將會是仿生人掌握世界的未來。」  
  
Kamski舉起酒杯，一飲而盡。

 

　  
　

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **謝謝卡爹!!  
> **接下來會寫點結合熱的後續肉。1111漢康抱抱紀念日快樂! (底特律時間)


End file.
